mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
(for purposes of classification, this entry is also known as "Mountain Dwarf" by the other Dwarf subraces) Personality/Behavior At first glance most Dwarves come across as gruff, unfriendly and stubborn with little in the way of social graces but they are in fact a very proud and honorable people with a long history as the moral backbone of Mytheroptera. Despite their somewhat antisocial natures, they follow a strict honor code wherein they may respect you even if they don’t like you. The cornerstone of their sensibilities is a sense of community and closeness to their people for which they would work, fight and die for at a moment’s notice. Nearly all are honorable and noble to a fault and can always be trusted to carry out any task they pledge themselves too; that stubbornness can be used for good after all. Despite their rough exterior Dwarves are also capable of a great degree of tenderness and affection, especially with their own families as they share the Minotaur’s sense of strong family values. Description/Biology Dwarves are short, stocky humanoids and despite their size (around 3½ to 4 ½ feet tall), they are usually quite muscular, with barrel chests, proportionally larger hands for grasping tools and larger feet to displace their weight and low center of gravity. All male Dwarves grow beards which are a great symbol of pride and manhood in their culture but vary in size and shape depending on the clan or settlement. They are among the longest lived Fae, becoming sexually active by age 20 and living to over 500 years old. Climate/Terrain Any Mountains or Hills Territories Above ground Dwarf societies, towns and strongholds are found along or near mountains and hills while underground their twisting cave systems snake outward in all directions like the strands of a spiders web. They are mostly seen in the northern regions closer to the White Mountains but tend to pop up just about anywhere…sometimes quite literally. Society Each Dwarf civilization is very much like a self contained Monarchy with its own king and system of law and commerce although all pay tribute to the “High King” of House Stonehilt who holds influence over all. Every Dwarf is born into a clan system made up of a large extended family organization; he grows up alongside his cousins and is raised by his parents along with aunts, uncles and grandfathers. They are renowned far and wide as skilled blacksmiths and craftsman, mining for rare ores and metals deep beneath the earth which is also their major source of income as a culture. Countless clashes with the Children of Gob in the underdark have forged them into a powerful military force as well, a proud Dwarf warrior never backing down from a fight. Species Relations The Dwarves stubborn and narrow minded ways never wins them any popularity contests and as such they normally cast a critical eye on other races, especially any that don’t take life seriously. In the ancient past they had a deep seeded rivalry with the Elves for reasons long forgotten but since the war relations have improved by leaps and bounds. They have a deep brotherly connection with the other Earth Fae; Gnomes, Halflings and Giants and are on good terms with Minotaur and Centaur as the few signs of dignity among the Wild Fae. They hate all Goblinoids with a deep rooted fury. Gender Relations/Roles Sadly even in the modern age Dwarf society is the very definition of a chauvinistic patriarchy in which men and men alone hold seats of power and influence. While they don’t necessarily mistreat their women as a whole, they are often underappreciated and underestimated for the potential they have in their society. During the war countless Dwarf females took up the roles their husbands once held in their absence, manning the war forges producing weaponry and armor for their proud warriors and defending their homes from invaders. But even when the men returned, their stubborn ways barely had an impact at all. However this taste of freedom and entitlement took root in the souls of the dwarf females and ever since a slow moving but strong equal rights movement has been snaking its way through Dwarf society garnishing some support but not much…like ocean waves wearing away at a stone. Love/Courtship Dwarves are firm believers in courtly love and tradition, forbidden to pursue any relationships until they reach consenting age (around 40) at which point they will normally court a prospective female for up to 3 years and gaining the approval of family and the village elder or similar higher ranking leader before making it official. Dwarves also believe strongly in monogamy and faithfulness, mating for life with their one true love and being true to one another for all time. In the case of royalty however arranged marriages are sometimes necessary. Sex Being stubborn and practical in their ways, Dwarves believe in only the most traditional and tried and true of love making practices; anything other than standard missionary position being seen as “kinky” in their culture. Dwarves are however very vigorous and passionate lovers, a single love making session sometimes lasting up to a full day or longer (A Satyr would say if it wasn’t for their boring technique they would be quite an impressive bed partner). While homosexuality is rare in their culture, they do “unofficially” support such emotions between males on the battlefield as a soldier will more readily defend the life of another he loves. In times of war when the men are away from their homes, women will also oftentimes forge strong relationships to comfort one another in their lonelier days that could potentially grow into something more. Birthright : Cavesight: The power they know as “Cavesight” involves their ability to see in complete darkness as well as an innate sense of direction while underground, always knowing exactly which way they’re headed no matter how long they spend below the surface. Favored Class The Soldier class is the standard fighter type among their kind, it being rare that a fighter lacks the formal training to be a Warrior. Dwarf Brawlers are also possible as are Artisans specializing in Blacksmithing or Mining. Mages while uncommon do exist and usually specialize in Earth Geomancy, Alchemy or Thaumaturgy. Rogues and Troubadour’s are virtually nonexistent. Combat Dwarves are masters of the battlefield both in tactics and sheer physical power. Their skills in forging powerful weapons is legendary and prefer heavy weapons like war hammers, battle axes, maces, flails and pole arms. Occasionally you may also see one carrying a blunderbuss or long barreled rifle by virtue of their Gnome cousins. Development Dwarves have always been my favorite fantasy race and a staple in most any fantasy setting as a whole, so not using them would be just as confusing as not using Elves.